Feeling Human - Record of Agarest War Zero
by AceRedLeo
Summary: 'Larva; Within the world of Agarest, Larva are spirituals entities that lives within the Boundary. A place where spiritual creatures lives. by attenuating to the resonance projected by the magic of a high elf, it can cross over to the physical world. With the thoughts and needs of the elf that summoned the Larva, he can form a body that fits.' Galios questions this..


'_Larva; Within the world of Agarest, Larva are spirituals entities who only lives within the Boundary. A place where spiritual creatures lives. by attenuating to the resonance projected by the magic of a high elf, it can cross over to our world, the physical world. With the thoughts and needs of the elf that summoned the Larva, he can form a body that fits.'_

Galios had put the book down after reading the passage. It was a study of Larva's. Like him. A being that shouldn't exist in the world. Galios did not feel anything… in fact, Larva are incapable on feeling emotions. But why did Galios find… Pleasure? Happiness? Sadness? Why did he laugh when everyone else did? He wished he knew. Everyone was sleeping as they had set up camp for the night. Galios had kept his readings to a minimal. Not telling a soul about his secret hobby. He had close his eyes. What he had observe as a memory as humans call it.

_It was a cold day that day. Galios, within the boundary, had been wandering aimlessly like most spiritual beings in the Boundary does. Most larva spirits follow High Elves around, waiting to be summoned. Galios, didn't mind. He was quiet and just wandered. Being summoned was a Larva's first dream, he noticed. But after.. What next? He didn't know. that's when he stumbled upon a little girl in a rather small home. She had medium long pink hair, a few books spread about and tear streaks on her cheeks. Galios watched the girl as he suddenly realized what she was doing. She was making a summoning circle for a more easier way to channel magic to summon something. Galios observed the books around, looking at the pictures as the words were blurred._

"_I just want daddy home.." He had herd the girl whisper. He knew she couldn't see him, but he had listen to the people's words and slowly started to understand. Galios walked over to the circle. Feeling the girl's pain as he waited, watching. The little girl got up and held a much too large staff at the circle. The circle glowed a dark pink as the Magic was channeling around Galios. The little girl eyes were squinted to prevent the blinding light as Galios started to feel…Warmth. Is this was humans called Warmth? Here he was. A larva who had no plans on being summoned, being summoned himself. The light died as Galios stood. He'd look at the little girl before clutching the spear in his hand softly putting the bottom of the lance. The needs and thoughts of the little girl came rushing to him. She needed someone who could be there for her. A father…No… A dad. She needed a dad. She also needed protecting in case things became physical. He had simply nodded at these needs and agreed to them. Like he had a choice to begin with. The little girl whimpered, before opening her eyes, soon becoming wide eyed._

"_I..I did it.." the little girl said. "I summoned a Larva!" She squealed with delight, hugging the large monster around it's waste._

"_I am Galios." the larva said. "At your service, my master." His voice, hearing it for the first time, almost sounded like a low deep man voice. He didn't mind as the little girl giggled and looked up at him._

"_You may call me Alice, Galios…" She said before resting his cheek against his stomach. Galios looked down at the female before placing his free hand on her back. Observing human fathers taught him what he needed to know. He silently prayed that he was ready._

Galios would open his eyes as he'd recall the first time he was summoned. Galios would watch as Alice grow up. Become one of the top students in her magic class, watching her cook as he started to cook, only ending up with a mess with his huge hands which caused Alice to laugh. All those time, he did feel like a father. But he felt no emotions at the time as he just simply stared at Alice. Galios, now, had been feeling much better. He.. Felt something in his chest stir a bit. He had placed his right claw onto his left chest. He felt no pulse. Like a dead body. But, he was warm like a living person. Of course Galios was made of flesh and blood, but no one had dissected a larva, seeing they'd always go back to the boundary when they pass form the human world. Galios closed his eyes softly, remembering a more recent event.

_It was a Vacation day and everyone agreed they'd split up and do whatever they pleased. Alice even gave Galios the go ahead to do whatever. After Galios followed Alice a few blocks, she angerly turned around and stomped her foot. _

"_Galios! I told you that you are free of your duties to protect me on a Vacation day!" She said, in an angry tone. Galios was used to this tone as he had herd it quite often. Galios only blinked._

"_But, Master. I am sworn to protect you and never separate your side. Remember?" He had retorted in a rather monotone voice._

"_Of course, Galy." Alice called him by his pet name. "But today..why don't you go to the bar and have a drink? It might do you good." Alice smiled sweetly before turning on her heel and resumed walking. Galios just stood. The order left by his master was that of a puzzle. She did not exactly order him, but he did not wish to make Alice angry again as he'd turn around as he started walking towards a bar. Before everyone split up, they were each given Gold. The currency at the time. Galios looked at the gold before entering the bar. He counted roughly 300 pieces. Roughly 10 drinks he calculated. Being with Alice when she was in school taught him basic human skills. Reading and doing simple addiction and even learning how to cook much larger meals was big in their travels thus far._

"_Pardon me sir…" Galios said. The bartender turned around and almost dropped the glass he was cleaning. Catching it as it flew into the air a few times as he looked scared._

"_Y-yes, sir? What can I get for you?"_

"_1 bottle please." He had counted the gold needed before putting it on the counter. The bartender nodded a few times ina hasty manner before taking the gold. Bringing not one but two bottles. Galios blinked. Looking at the bar tender. "D-don't worry about the second..I know one bottle won't be enough…and from the looks of it. You didn't have much gold left." He had roughly 275 coins on him still. But Galios nodded his thanks and opened a bottle up, carefully not to break the top. He opened his jaw a little wider then he was used to, surprised at the taste the bottle provided. He had tasted beer only when Alice's father was home, but he was incapable on getting drunk. Unlike Alice's father, he could drink all day, but decided against it. When he was half done, he noticed Sieghart, their 'leader' to put it loosely, stepped in._

"_Ah, Galios-san." He greeted as Galios nodded._

"_Sieghart." He greeted in turn. "Enjoying your day off?" Basic human skills number 4. Conversation and commuication._

"_Yes…I stopped by and saw Routier at the shop, she needed help. I then stopped by the park to see Alice to wander where you were." He said. There was that girl again, Routier. He had noticed he was getting more and more attached to the girl. He had also noticed Linda's and Sayane's disapproval over the fact. But having a mask on was easy for them he guessed._

"_Ah I see." He nodded as he'd offer the bottle to Sieghart who blinked in response. "Care for a drink?" He asked as Sieghart nodded, asking the bartender for a glass who brought him one. He'd pour hiself a glass as he handed the bottle back to Galios. _

"_I did not know you drink, Galios-san." Sieghart said, in a rather amazed tone, thankfully, he had it so it sounded like sarcasm._

"_Ah, yes." He admitted, taking a small drink of the beer. "I drink on occasion. When Alice was little, and when her father was home. Her father and I would occasionally have a drink or two. And if I didn't break the cup by then, usually 4 or 5." Galios said. Galios and Sieghart chatted as Sieghart took small sips. Galios noted in the future that he wasn't a drinker. Which he respected. Sieghart finished his glass once Galios got done with his bottle. Sieghart said his thanks before waving to Galios as Galios nodded. Agreeing to meet a the inn soon he turned back to face forward._

"_So..You're part of the forces of light?" The bar tender asked finally_

_Alice was not happy on how late he returned. But was happy however that he had spent a day off._

Galios re-opened his eyes. Looking up at the full moon. He'd give off a quiet sigh as he looked at the tents, seeing Eugene and Sieghart still up. Then at the other tent, seeing a shadow of Alice, writing it seemed like. Galios did not wish to disturb either of the three as he quietly sat and enjoyed the quietness of the night.

~A Few Months Later~

Church bells were ringing as Galios stood next to Eugene who was wearing a Tuxedo as he was quite confused on why people were dressed up.

"Eugene…" Galios said. "Could you explain to me one more time?" This was something he never read about during the nights on studying the human culture.

The purple haired man sighed. He had aged throughout the months and cut his hair to a quite mature state. "Galios, this is called a 'wedding'. It is where two people who love each other very much become 1 in the same basically." He had said. "It's an art..and I'm sorry you cannot feel love like humans can." He gave a sincere smile. Galios found this word 'love' difficult. He had love Alice, but Eugene had explained that is a 'family' love. This love, the love that can bring a wedding, can bring two people closer together in spirit and in mind. Galios nodded. Somewhat getting it better. Sieghart stood in front of Eugene and to Sieghart's left was an alter. Where the priest stood. The double doors opened as one by one, the bridesmaid would walk out. First was Linda, in a aqua marine dress. Sayane in a lightish purple dress. Then Alice in a pink dress. Galios would watch Alice as Alice blushed under his stare. He didn't get that. But Alice gave a short wave as if to say 'don't look, pay attention.' Soon, Cal-vina, also wearing a suit walked Routier to the front. Routier was wearing a rather poofy wedding dress as it was mainly pink. She was smiling wider then Galios was used to seeing.

"Now that we are all present…" The preist said. "You may be seated." Galios was confused by all of this as he watched the visitors all sit. Was this going to take long?

Galios feet didn't hurt, but he had herd Eugene complain a lot at the inn they were staying at. Sieghart and Routier already riding away in a carriage. Galios and Eugene decided to share a room as the girls decided to have a 'slumber party'. Cal-Vina was there as well, but being the brother of the bride; he got his own room.

"Ye lucky bastard." Eugene had said. Galios sat on his bed as he looked at Eugene. "Did you enjoy the wedding?" He asked him as Eugene switched to more comfortable clothing.

Galios thought about it. He felt the corner of his jaw twitch. He had seen people do this action, but to feel it felt weird to him..Was this..smiling?

"It was… Different and I never did read about this…" He admitted.

"Wait, you READ?!" Eugene asked surprised. "Is it possible…?"

"I have started reading when Alice summoned me. She did teach me how." He admitted.

"So Larva's do have a way to keep knowledge." Eugene laughed.

"I'll see if I can't suck anything out of your p-sized brain." Galios retorted causing Eugene to be quiet. But it didn't work so well as both of them started to laugh again

_So… this was laughing. _Galios thought.

It has been a year since the wedding, and only 2 months since Little Leon was born. Leonis, his name. The son of Routier and Sieghart, had blonde hair and blue eyes like his mother. Galios, surprised to see such a small human, was interested. But after the 2 months of Sieghart, Linda's, Sayane's and Routiers sacrifice to free the blacksmith of the gods. Alice had more or less adopted Leonis as her own son. Galios only watched, not really saying through out the years. Occasionally he'd let a visible smile cross his jaw as he'd watch Alice and kid Leonis play as he was sometimes a jungle gym for the small boy, which he found amusing. Galios questioned himself everyday after laughing or even smiling. He never went to bed as Larvas didn't need it as much as humans do. Galios found himself…Writing out his thoughts in a small journal, finding the time to write was hard. It grew even harder when Leonis became of that age where he started to fight with a sword like his father and use a small staff for magic like his mother. Galios would spar him time to time, seeing him so focused reminded him of Sieghart tremendously. As soon as Leonis acquired the same ranking as his father, he, Alice, Tetora, Mimel, Eugene, and Eugene's son, Niel, all set out to end the war with the darkness once and for all. Déjà vu all over again.

This was it. The final stretch before they meet their destiny, to seal away the god that started all of this. Summerfill. The blacksmith of the gods had made an artifact that can seal away this God of Chaos. It was then that Mimel had spoken up.

"We…have them still, don't we?" She turned towards Galios, seeing he was from the Boundary, he could sense them.

"I haven't sensed this since…" He trailed off, recognizing the sheer willpower of Sieghart, the magical abilities of Routier, the wind-like magic of Sayane and the fighting spirit of Linda. Soon, as if on the cue. All three of them appeared before the team. Young as ever.

"It's been a while..My, hhave you grown." Sieghart said..

"D-dad?!" Leonis said, surprised.

"It's been a while, Leon~" Routier giggled as she walked to Leonis and hugged him, Leonis went wide eyed, hugging her back tightly as the group enjoyed reuniting.

"But..who's he?" Linda pointed to the very aged Eugene. "I don't recall having a middle aged man in our group."

"Hm..I wander who~" Sayane said.

"He probably is forgetten a lot and was close to death a few times." Routier joked alone as Eugene just looked depressed.

"Oh how I wish I could back to my youthful days..where I was at my prime…" Eugene complined. Alice looked at him with a half smirk half 'are you serious' face.

"I thought you were always on your prime?" Alice joked as everyone seem to laugh at the reunite.

"However.." It was Galios turn to speak up, he even surprised himself. "It has seem we lack the young ladies within the group." He said. Alice turned to him. "My master is going to stay young forever.

"Galios… What did you say?" She questioned.

"Master, are you getting too old your hearing is bad?" He'd joke, but Alice withdrew her hammer-staff, Galios took a step back, grinning before he bolted.

"GALIOOOOOOOOOS!" Alice screamed behind him. Galios was running like a mad man, but he felt..Free. He felt human. He started cracking up, laughing loudly as everyone who stayed put laugh at the scene as Alice chased Galios. Galios was laughing with them with an angry Alice in tow. This was probably the first time he ever felt this way. He felt something started to pound in his chest. Once Alice had beaten him up, in a joking manner, he put his hand over his chest.

It was beating. This was something that surprised Galios. A Larva wasn't born or made with a heart…but all these years spent with His Master and his friends… He had grew one.

A Larva becoming human.. Was impossible.

But none-the-less.

He felt like one, right here and now.

**A/N I hope you all enjoy this one shot with Galios. I enjoy writing this as the Larva race is an very interesting species within the Record of Agarest War series. This is from Record of Agarest War Zero for those who did not know. Leave a review to tell me how I did!**


End file.
